La otra novia de Ulqiorra
by ulquihime49
Summary: Siempre era igual , él quería ver la tele y en cuanto comenzaban sus tan amados documentales ella pasaba a un segundo plano . La televisión pasaba a ser la novia , y ella era relegada al plano de amante de Ulquiorra. Este fic participa en el Reto de apretura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor. Es un one-shot, capítulo único


Oliwis!

Como supongo ya habrán visto en el resumen del fic después de mucho tiempo por fín participo en un reto y además de la categoría y pareja que más me gusta de mi animé predilecto : Bleach .

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y disfruten leyendo.

 **Éste fic participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13 : Un relato sobre el amor**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PROTAGONISTAS DE ÉSTA HISTORIA SON PARTE DEL ANIME "BLEACH" PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

Mtta nee...

...

Parecía mentira , que después de haber pasado por tanto , los dos volvieran a estar juntos.

Ella le cogió de la mano y se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá.

 **-¿Qué ves?**

 **-Documentales** – Contestó analizando cada uno de los fotogramas que aparecían en pantalla

 **-¿Y éste de qué va?**

 **-El eslabón perdido de los mamíferos** – Ella le miró como diciendo "O te explicas o no te capto" -... **El ornitorrinco**

 **-¡AH! ¿Te refieres a esa mascotita achuchable que era un detective y a la vez una mascota de dos niños pequeños y su hermana mayor que siempre intentaba exponer a su madre sus experimentos? ¿te acuerdas de que te enseñé esa serie? ¿Como se llamaba? Eh Ulquiorra ¿te acuerdas? ¿Te acue...?** -Y no pudo decir más porque él la tapo los labios con su mano desnuda , y con otra la mantenía presa bajo su regazo , guardándola , poniendo una de su manos en su cintura.

Siempre era igual , él quería ver la tele y en cuanto comenzaban sus tan amados documentales ella pasaba a un segundo plano . La televisión pasaba a ser la novia , y ella era relegada al plano de "la amante" de Ulquiorra.

Pero eso se había acabado , no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esa caja tonta la pisoteara de nuevo.

Así que pensando en que era ahora o nunca y con toda la pasimonia del mundo comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos sobre la mano de Ulquiorra , pronunciaba su nombre lo más sexy que podía

 **-Ulqui...orra**

Pero él parecía no quererla escuchar.

No se iba a rendir , era tenaz y valiente , lo suficientemente valiente como para tentar a la Ex-Cuarta Espada...

 **-Ulquiorra...-** Dijo de nuevo , y esta vez subió sus dos manos a la de Ulquiorra y cogiéndola con suma delicadeza lamió la parte que mantenía su boca presa.

El chico por su parte la miró como si fuera otra , intentando desvelar el plan que escondían esos ojos plateados tras sus tupidas pestañas negras que revoloteaban al pestañear cual gráciles mariposas. La soltó y cansado suspiró...

\- **Mujer...¿Exactamente porqué me has lamido la mano? ¿Te convertiste en un gato mientras veía el documental?** -Ella sonrió y lentamente se puso a cuatro patas en el sofá

 **-Puede ser** \- Dijo una vez estaba cara a cara con él.

Ulquiorra la miró extrañado

 **-¿Qué te pasa Mujer? ¿Tienes esa enfermedad humana , la gripe?**

 **-No** -Dijo acercándose más a él

 **-No es por desconfiar , pero no te creo. Déjame comprobar la fiebre-** Posó su mano en la frente de ella y al momento la apartó – **No , no estás caliente**

Ella sonrió

 **-Oh , sí , créeme que estoy caliente...Muy caliente diría yo...Lo que pasa es que no sabes tomárme bien la temperatura, deja que te enseñe-** Con lentitud le tomó la mano y metió uno de los dedos de él en su boca, tentándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Después le soltó esa mano y acercándose más a él cogió su otra mano y de nuevo actuó con lentitud , pasando la mano de él por todo su cuerpo , desde la clavícula hasta su pecho, después a la cadera, y finalmente a los muslos, volviendo de nuevo al territorio anteriormente explorado de su cadera , metió la mano de Ulquiorra por la camiseta y ronroneándole cual gatita se acercó a su oreja y susurró – **¿Ves como sí que estoy caliente...Ulquiorra?** -Dijo ésto último aún más cerca , para que sintiera como era su nombre en los labios de ella

Él al escucharla quitó su mano de la cadera de ella y comenzó a retroceder en el sofá .Cuando vio que se quedaba sin espacio no le quedó de otra más que quedarse tumbado en el sofá mientras ella se acercaba hacia él y en el proceso se lamía sinuosamente los labios.

Ella pasó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de él y pasó sus manos desde sus caderas hasta sus hombros , apoyando de paso su cuerpo en el torso de él.

Y nuestro querido Ulqiorra podía ser un Ex-Espada , y no cualquier Ex-Espada, era la Ex-Cuarta Espada , pero ante todo era hombre y su vista se fijó en cómo los pechos de ella se aplastaban en su pecho saliendo una porción considerable de los de ella por encima de la camiseta y rebotando al son de sus respiraciones.

- **Mujer... No sigas con esto** \- Intentó desviar la mirada hacia otro la televisión haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad , pero ya no pudo cuando sintió las aterciopeladas manos intrusas de ella colándose bajo su camiseta. Volvió la mirada hacia lo que ella estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver los papeles invertidos ; se acababa de convertir en la presa de esa hambrienta Mujer que pensaba devorarlo hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Y mientras él cavilaba a la velocidad de la luz cómo había llegado a esa situación , ella subía la camiseta de él hasta el pecho, una vez allí delineó su pecho con ambas manos , y con sus uñas le arañó los abdominales.

Él emitió un pequeño gemido y sin dejar de mirarle y recorrer con sus manos desnudas el escultural cuerpo de él ,ella comenzó a lamerle y morderle los pezones .

Era el paraíso , miles de corrientes lo atravesaban de pies a cabeza ,esa Mujer , lo estaba volviendo loco...La ayudó a quitarle la camiseta y observó cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior con malicia , mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él haciendo figuras indefinidas.

Poco a poco se acercó a la boca de él y justo cuando Ulquiorra pensaba que por fin iba a poder besarla , ella desviaba la trayectoria de su boca hasta su cuello , repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su cuello , y haciéndole algún que otro chupetón por aquí y por allá , que sabía no durarían mucho tiempo en la piel del Ex-Espada.

 **-Mujer...**

 **-¿Mmmh?-** Balbuceó sin dejar de besarle el cuello

 **-Déjame... besarte** – Ella , con malicia , hizo como si le fuera a dejar , pero cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios lo paró poniendo su dedo índice entre sus labios

 **-No , aún no...-** Poco a poco giró la cabeza haciendo que el pelo cayera en cascada de izquierda a derecha , se acercó a su oreja- **tendrás que rogar un poco más si me quieres besar...** -Y entonces suavemente le mordió el cartílago de la oreja haciendo que se retorciera debajo de darle una tregua comenzó a lamerle la oreja.

Ulquiorra se crispó debajo suyo mientras ella sonriente lo desafiaba con la mirada , y su desafío tuvo efecto porque mientras ella se contoneaba haciendo movimientos circulares sobre el pantalón de él , justo donde debajo estaba su boxer , él aprovechó para sentarse acercándola a él posando una mano en su cadera y enredando su otra mano en su pelo color atardecer , perdiéndose en esa maraña de suavidad...

La miró a los ojos , viendo cómo ella se perdía en sus ojos , como se nublaban de deseo... Y movió la cadera haciéndola gemir y que sus ojos color plata volvieran a brillar con malicia.

Sonrió al ver cómo ella se mordía el labio y entonces , cuando supo que ella no podía resistirse la besó. Primero fue un contacto suave , un sutil roce de labios , pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se hizo más demandante , era un contacto necesitado que les quemaba los labios.

Pero Orihime no se quería dar por vencida por lo que en medio del beso ,tras pasar sus manos por el pecho de él , volvió a contonear las caderas haciendo que ambos gimieran en la boca del otro.

Se separaron , poco , algo casi imperceptible de no ser por le pequeño hilillo de saliva que aún les unía ,y se miraron a los ojos , los de ella llenos de malicia , y los de él deseando devorarla , recorrer con sus dedos cada parte de esa afrodisíaca figura y hacer suyo el sabor de su cuerpo.

De nuevo ella contoneó sus caderas contra las de él una y otra , y otra y otra vez. Era un ritmo desesperante y cada roce de sus sexos suponía un suplicante gemido por parte de ambos , cada uno perdía la cabeza en cada contoneo, pero no se besaban porque el aire les faltaba y querían seguir escuchando los agónicos gemidos del otro.

Él se levantó mínimamente haciendo que el roce de sus caderas se hiciera más intenso y aprovechó su gemido para lamerla el cuello , haciendo que gimiera aun más fuerte

 **-Quiero escucharte...Quiero estar seguro de que toda tú me perteneces Mujer** \- Sus manos se pasearon por el cuerpo de ella , mientras Orihime le hacía un hueco en su cuello y con su mano lo animaba a seguir lamiendo , besando y mordiendo

Poco a poco bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula y la besó, volvió a su cuello y lo chupó , haciendo que ella sonriera y se mordiera el labio.

Ella lo apartó de su cuerpo viendo en sus ojos el delirante deseo de hacerla suya y volvió a sonreir con malicia porque todo iba como ella quería...

- **Ulquiorra ¿Me quieres?** \- Él sin dudarlo asintió y se volvió a acercar a ella intentando volver a besarla , pero ella le paró posando sus dedo índice en los labios de él -. **..Entonces ¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?**

- **Sí-** Dijo extasiado con el nuevo movimiento de caderas de ella sobre su hombría

Ella sonrió a sabiendas de que él desconocía el porqué de esas preguntas

- **En ese caso,dime una última cosa...-** Dijo sensualmente acercándose a él y recargando su prominente busto en el pecho de él , haciendo que se volviera loco . Esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza - **Entonces ¿Te quitarías del sofá?**

Él la miró extrañado , no se esperaba eso , bueno , es que nadie en su sano juicio diría eso teniendo en cuenta el momento en el que estaban pero...Orihime no era normal , y eso todos lo sabían, él más que nadie .

Fue por eso que no sospechó nada y se levantó dejándola sus sitio a ella.

Pero sí se extrañó cuando ella cambió el canal y subió el volumen de la televisión sin siquiera volver la vita para mirar cómo la miraba , ahí , de pie , como un pasmarote.

 **-¿Pasa algo?-** Inquirió molesto

 **-No** \- ni siquiera ahí le miró para contestar

 **-¿Y qué haces ahí sentada?**

 **-Lo mismo que tú me haces a mí , te ignoro porque veo la televisión**

Y ahí fue cuando todas las piezas del puzzle cobraron sentido en la mente de Ulquiorra. Había hecho todo eso sólo para darle su merecido …

Muy bien , pues él quería más y eso iba a tener.

Se acercó a ella como un jaguar lo hace a una gacela , y quitándola el mando de la televisión hizo que ella se acercara y entonces aprovechó a besarla . Tiró el mando al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mil añicos y se cernió sobre ella en el sofá , haciendo que sucumbiera debajo de él , que la pidiera más , que no la dejara de tocar.

Ulquiorra comenzó a pasar las manos por sus piernas desnudas y tras recorrerlas apoyó su mano en el mini-short que llevaba ella.

El salón se convirtió en testigo de los besos , las caricias , los suspiros y gemidos de la pareja.

Orihime lo acercó más a ella mientras él se dedicaba a repartir besos en cada porción de piel en el cuerpo de ella haciéndola gemir al tiempo en que sus mejillas cogían un tono sonrojado que le recordaba a esas manzanas que tanto le gustaba morder , y eso hizo , la mordió la mejillas haciendo que emitiera un ardiente quejido , y volvió a hacerlo .

Pero esta vez la mordió los labios al salvaje compás que le llevó a sentarla sobre él en el sofá , el mismo que permitió que el pelo de su amada Mujer hiciera las veces de cortina ...Porque eso hacía ella con su sola presencia , actuaba de tupido velo , de muro frente a la realidad , ella le hacía las cargas menos pesadas , la vida más fácil y el peso de sus pecados más livianos...

Volvió a besarla aferrando sus manos a la cintura de ella , acompañando los vaivenes de la cadera de ella..

La levantó del sillón mientras ella se agarraba más a él , pasando sus piernas por su espalda baja , y la empotró contra la pared. Allí en medio de los besos los gemidos de ella eran la melodía de su pasión . La manos de Orihime viajaron desde la espalda desnuda de e´l a su maraña de cabellos color cardón , arañando y acariciándolo justo como la mantis lo hace con su amante justo antes de matarlo . Porque eso hacían ellos ; se morían el uno por el otro en casa beso con esa pasión que les quemaba , con esa necesidad que les consumía , con ese amor que los aarrollaba …

él la besó demandante , demandante de ella , de sus besos , de su pelo , de su aroma y su abrazo tan amante y a la vez tan materno...

De nuevo la hizo agarrase con las piernas a su cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación...

Quién sabe...Tal vez querían seguir con la lección ¿No?


End file.
